Trudly
Trudly is a character that first appears in Pokémon Colosseum. He is one of Miror B.'s main henchmen along with Folly. Trudly reappears in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness as a reoccurring character. Appearance Trudly can be recongized as the one that wears an odd-shaped hat. He also wears red sunglasses and an orange vest on top of a blue shirt. Personality Trudly, like Folly, is very loyal to Miror B. and will always follow his orders. Trudly can also be aggressive as he kidnapped Rui. Out of the two, Trudly appears to be the leader as he is usually seen ordering Folly around whenever Miror B. isn't around. Biography Colosseum In this game, Trudly plays a rather major role in this game. As Miror B. was one of the Cipher Admins in this game, Trudly, along with Folly, are members of Cipher. At some point, Rui witnessed his Shadow Pokémon in action and Trudly with Folly decided to kidnap her to keep her from telling anyone. Eventually, Wes appeared in Phenac City to stop them and Trudly and Folly ran away. However, later in the Mayor's house, Trudly and Folly reappeared and Folly challenged Michael again to a battle. After seeing his partner lose again, Trudly decided to take matters into his own hands by using his Shadow Pokémon in battle (which is a Makuhita). Trudly is defeated and he and Folly run away. Later, after Evice is defeated and Cipher has disbanded, Trudly and Folly escape to the mayor's house where they can be battled again for the last time. XD: Gale of Darkness Trudly's role in this game has lessed to where he tends to make reoccurring appearances. Five years after the events of Colosseum, Trudly and Folly still remained loyal to Miror B. with the latter even wanting to form his own organization. Trudly is first seen with Folly at the Oasis Poké Spot where they are looking for some rare Pokémon. Their Miror Radar goes off knowing their boss needs them and runs off. They are later seen at the Cave Poké Spot where Michael ends up battling with Miror B. himself. However, Miror B. is defeated and the Wanderer is forced to flee with his two henchmen. Trudly and Folly also stole most of the Battle Roms from Realgam Tower but disposed of them after realizing the Pokémon in them aren't real. Trudly and Folly are commonly seen in the game whenever Miror B. is around (such as if Miror B. is at a Colosseum, Trudly and Folly will be standing outside in the lobby). Pokémon Although Trudly reappears in Gale of Darkness, he is only battled in Colosseum. At Mayor's House in Phenac City *Duskull (Lv. 25) *Spinarak (Lv. 25) *Shadow Makuhita (Lv. 30+) At Mayor's House in Phenac City (after beating game) *Dusclops (Lv. 54) *Ariados (Lv. 53) *Machoke (Lv. 53) Trivia Trudly is the first trainer battled in Colosseum to use a Shadow Pokémon. Category:Antagonists Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness